


lowercase love me

by TotesNotAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotesNotAnon/pseuds/TotesNotAnon
Summary: More tags and a description will be added as the story continues.~ on hiatus ~





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was requested by a friend.  
> 

Y/N. That's the name of the human that had just fallen.

You approach the goat-like monster carefully as to not frighten him. It's been two days since you've fallen down into the Underground, and you recall finding yourself in a cavern with golden flowers beneath you, and how scared you had been. You shiver at the thought of encountering Temmie again. It was Asgore who rescued you from her, brought you here to his home, and took care of you, but you knew that you had to go back to your own home. Your friends and family were probably still looking for you up on the surface. It was your own voice that snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Asgore?”

“Yes, my child?”

“When can I go home?”

The goat looks up from his book with a startled expression.

“What? This... this IS your home now. Um... would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails.’” Asgore smiles nervously, awaiting your answer.

“I need to go home.”

“... I have to do something. Stay here.” Asgore closes his book and tucks it away hastily. Something's wrong. The way he ran down those stairs you were told not to go down. The determined look in his eyes when he put away his book. You leap down the stairs after him. Once you reach the bottom, you realize that you're in a hallway.

“You wish to know how to return home, do you not?” Asgore's voice echoes off of the walls. “Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it.”

“No!” You cry. You have to leave! You can't just stay here with him forever!

“No one will ever be able to leave again.”

_This can't be happening. I have to stop him._

“Now be a good child and go upstairs.” Asgore continues walking down the hall and turns around the corner swiftly. You run after him in a panic.

“You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... Toriel... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room.” You ignore him, quickening your pace.

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.”

When you finally catch up to him, he's standing before two doors that seem to be sealed tight.

“You want to leave so badly? … You are just like the others.” His shoulders visibly tense up before he turns to look at you. He looks... disappointed in himself. "If you truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not stop you.”

"Huh?"

Asgore unlocks the giant doors and pulls them open, revealing yet another dark hallway.

“However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand.” He quickly bends down and wraps his arms around you in a tight hug, and you… embrace it. When you finally let go, Asgore stands up and gives you a smile. “Goodbye, my child.”

“Bye, dad.”


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two skeletons.

A few more doors and Y/N was out. On the other side was a whole different world. The ground was covered with thick white snow that crunched under Y/N's feet. Trees as tall as the mountain itself lined the path on either side and snowflakes danced in the wind.

“CRUNCH!”

Someone's behind you. Keep moving, you can lose them. You have to lose them. Look ahead, there’s a bridge! Just as you’re about to walk through, but... something holds you back.

“human... don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”

You turn around uncontrollably and the speaker, cloaked in shadows, grabs your hand.

“PPFFtFfTtt…”

A whoopee cushion. You pull your hand away in raw incredulity.

“heheh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right?”

You nod slowly, still suspicious.

“that's hilarious. i'm papyrus. papyrus the skeleton.”

The skeleton is tall, so tall that you have to literally look up to see his face. He's wearing a bright orange hoodie, black shorts with white stripes on the sides, and worn slippers. He smells faintly of cigarette smoke. The skeleton looks back at you and smiles innocently. It's almost like he knows that you've never seen a talking skeleton before... But you've seen talking rocks. Those were kind of creepy, to be honest.

“i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, sans... he's a human-hunting fanatic.”

You feel a shiver run down your spine and he looks at you apologetically. You did NOT want to be captured, no thank you.

“hey, actually, i think that's him over there”

You instinctively duck behind the tall skeleton and he snorts in amusement.

“i have an idea. go through this gate thingy.”

“Huh?”

“yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

At that, you run through the bars, Papyrus following close behind. You spot a small wooden shed and an oddly shaped lamp.

“quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.” He points a finger at the object and you scurry over. You reach the lamp just as another voice enters the scene.

“sup, bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’, BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

“staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?”

Your heart skips a beat and you clench your fists angrily. How could he betray you like this? You trusted him!… You trusted him. Why did you do that.

“NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!!”

You let out a shaky sigh of relief. That was a close one.

“I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!”

_Sans, huh? So that's Papyrus' brother._

“RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!” The smaller skeleton continues ranting, and you stop listening when you notice that your arms are turning pale from the cold. You rub them in a desperate attempt to warm yourself up until...

“hmm... maybe this lamp will help you.”

You freeze, and it wasn't from the cold. Papyrus was trying to get you caught. Again.

“PAPYRUS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!” Sans continues to make remarks about how lazy Papyrus is. It’s almost ridiculous how oblivious he is to Papyrus’

“hey, take it easy. i’ve gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton.”

You can't help the giggle that escapes your lips as Sans stomps his foot in frustration.

“PAPYRUS!!”

“come on. you're smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” Sans lets out a sigh, despite not having lungs. “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…”

“wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone.”

Drums and cymbals sounded every time he made a pun, but that could just be you.

“UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK?” Sans pauses dramatically, but predictably. “PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT!!!!”

For just a moment, Papyrus' eyes seem to shine with pride and you just can't help but feel happy for him. They were a strange duo, sure, but their brotherhood was heartwarming. You could tell that Sans loved his brother, although his words were harsh, his tone of voice never was, while Papyrus just didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

“MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!” Sans began to walk away, still exaggeratedly laughing.

You listen carefully as his footsteps fade. As soon as you lift yourself up, the skeleton reappears and you have to throw yourself down into the snow in order to get out of his sight, jarring your elbow on the ice.

“HEH!”

_Really? Did he come back just to say that?_

Papyrus’ voice pulls you out of your thoughts and back into reality.

“okay, you can come out now.”

You hesitantly trust his words and slowly get up, knees stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. It takes you a minute to adjust before you hobble over to Papyrus.

“you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.” He turns around, probably expecting you to leave. Instead, you reach up and tap him on the shoulder.

“what's the holdup?”

“Uh…”

“look, there's nothin to be afraid of,” Papyrus chuckles, popping a cigarette between his teeth.

“it's just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters.”

You stare at him in disbelief and he laughs loudly.

“actually, hey... i hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favour?”

You nod your head.

“i was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately... he's never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be.”

There's a long silence before you finally utter a response.

“Alright.”

“thanks a million. i'll be up ahead.”


	3. Cold

It was so cold. All you had on was a t-shirt, sweatpants, and some worn sneakers. Obviously, you weren't very suited for the weather. Maybe you should've stayed with Asgore- no. You had to get out of here.

You trudged along the path until you came to a clearing. There was a box and a bright golden star. You'd seen a few back in the Ruins, but they always disappeared as soon as you tried to touch them. After giving the shining object a frustrated glare, you decide to check out the chest. It had a leather strap and rusted latch that took a bit of pulling before it opened. Inside, folded neatly, was a leather glove. You lean in to pick it up and examine it carefully. It was a faded pink and just about the same size as your own hand.

“I guess I can put some use into this.” You mutter, equipping the glove onto your dominant hand.

As the sound of rushing waters comes from the path on the left, you take a moment before deciding to follow it.

You spot the source, a river, and trudge towards it. Leaning against a lump of snow was a fishing rod. Swaying over the ledge, you reach down into the icy water, scooping out a handful of the liquid and taking a drink. After hydrating, you scoot over to the fishing rod and reel the line in. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it couldn't hurt if you were a human. When the hook finally emerges, you notice a small piece of paper attached to it. It reads...

“Call me! ~~1423567549~~ ”

... You decide not to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted to see what would happen if reader called... er... I'll work on it.


	4. Rock

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT ALPHYS,”

The familiar voices up ahead get louder as you near. Suddenly, they go quiet.

_ Do they see me…? Yep, they see me. _

“PAPYRUS!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT... A HUMAN!?!?!??!?!”

Remembering what Papyrus said, you make a quick decision to step out from behind the trees and into the open. You see Sans clearly for the first time and quickly observe his features as he supposedly, observes yours. A tattered blue scarf is draped over his grey shirt. His shoulders are covered up by shiny metal shoulder pads that set off his dark pants and bright blue boots. The shorter skeleton’s sockets display a set of star-shaped pinpricks that are quite literally glowing with excitement.

“uhhhh... actually, i think that's a rock.”

“OH.”

Confused at the skeleton's sudden disappointment, you peer over your shoulder, and there in the snow, is a rock. You almost laugh out loud at the strangeness of the situation.

“Hey, what's that in front of the rock?”

“OH MY GOD!!! PAPYRUS! I FINALLY DID IT!! ALPHYS WILL... IM GONNA... I'LL BE SO…” Your eyes wander elsewhere as the smaller skeleton finally notices you, unconsciously staring at Papyrus, who’s too distracted by his brother to notice you.

“... AHEM! HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!”

You look back at Sans and flinch as you realize that he's looking straight at you.

“I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN!!!” His smile fades slightly. “I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! MWEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” Sans speeds ahead, leaving you and Papyrus alone.

“Well, that went well.” You muttered.

“don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya.” He winks.

_ … Did he just wink? How does that even work? _

You think for a minute, staring at his eye sockets without shame.

_ I've literally bought donuts from spiders and got lectured by a rock. I think I can let this one pass. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really hope that donut wasn't actually made up of spiders.


	5. Attack

You had no idea how the two skeletons had disappeared so quickly. It was as if they vanished into thin air… Which wouldn’t surprise you that much. You just couldn’t believe that there was a whole world under Mount Ebott, and that you were only finding out about it now. You didn’t leave the comfort of your home that often, but when you did, you tried to absorb as much information as you could.

As you continue down the path, you notice that there are many footprints dotting the snow. They seem to be from a certain skeleton’s boots. He must've forgotten where to go and what he was doing in his hurried excitement to prepare puzzles for you. The very thought of it made you smile. Sans was just too innocent.

A cardboard box sitting a few feet away catches your eye. It looks… oddly similar to the sentry station that was next to that lamp you hid behind earlier. But a cardboard box. And… in very bad condition. Or maybe it looked like that to begin with? 

Probably the latter. 

You keep walking forward, discerning another sentry station ahead. It’s like a pattern. You walk for a while, see a box-like object, and then repeat. 

Unlike the others, this station had a readable sign next to it. You read it out loud.

“Absolutely no moving. What’s that supposed to mean?”

You brush it off as a joke and keep walking. But as you’re passing by the sentry station, a blur of black and white leaps out from behind the counter and slashes the air behind you, just inches from your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smells like dog biscuits.


	6. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you."

You barely realized that you had broken into a run. Your heart was pounding in your chest as your attacker let out a ferocious growl.

“Get back here!”

Taking a quick left turn, you dive into the thick branches of the spruce forest. You chose a tree to hide behind and held your breath, begging for safety.

_Please go away, PLEASE go away!_

Unfortunately, your prayers were not answered.

“I know you’re here somewhere… ”

As their footsteps neared, you got a good first look at your attacker. They looked… almost exactly like a dog. They wore a bright pink tank top and leopard print leggings that looked quite ridiculous. Your eyes fell upon the sharp dagger they held in their paw and you unintentionally gasped with shock. The monster immediately looked in your direction and raised their weapon, which began glowing a bright blue.

“Don’t move an INCH, **human**.” They snarled.

You close your eyes and gulp. You were too scared to move anyway. A few moments pass before you notice something.

Nothing happened.

You don’t dare move but open your eyes. The dog-like monster, standing just a few feet away, looked exceedingly frustrated.

“I’m gonna need some dog treats for this.” They grumbled, trudging away.

At the moment, you did not care what just happened, you were just happy that you were alive. You waited until you were absolutely sure that the coast was clear before hurrying back towards the path. A particular skeleton seemed to be waiting for you up ahead, and even though you would’ve liked to stop and catch your breath, you didn’t want to wait around and see if that dog would be back, so you marched on forward, determination or… something of the sort, coursing through you.


End file.
